


Co-Stars

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you write a fic featuring DT and Robert Downey Jr!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Stars

One of David’s director friends had phoned him early that morning. David fumbled for his phone on the night table and picked it up with a sleepy “Hello?”  
The voice on the other line asked David if he were on set today for his latest project.  
“No, actually we’ve got the day off today. Why? What’s going on?”  
His friend explained that he was in the midst of casting his latest movie: a buddy cop comedy/drama set in London. The script features two men, both cops thrown together to solve a case, one American, and one British. The American cop doesn’t know much about England and throughout the film many words and mannerisms between the two men are confused, and while they get on each other’s last nerve at the beginning, they realize that they have to work together to solve the case. The director thinks David would be perfect as the British cop, and asks him if he’d like to come down to audition for the role that day.   
“Well that certainly sounds like a lot of fun.” David yawned, “What time would you like me to come down?”  
When it was settled, David set his alarm for a few more hours and flopped back to sleep on his pillow.

Upon arriving at the studio later that day, David met up with the casting director and a few assistants. They lead him to a room much like many he had done auditions in before: brightly lit with white walls and a single chair in front of a long table behind which several more chairs were placed. David got that exhilarating almost-nervous feeling he always got before auditions. No matter how many he did, it was always new and exciting.  
“Alright then, David.” The female casting director said, handing him several papers, “Here you are. You were told you’d be doing an English accent, yes?”  
David agreed.  
“Now you can either sit or stand, although I’m sure you already know all of this.” She laughed to herself. Just then, the director, David’s friend, entered the room.  
“Hello all. Lovely to see you, David.” He gave David a firm handshake before taking his place behind the table, “Nothing to worry about, I really think this is going to be good.” He directed the last bit at the others sitting at the table.  
The audition went on, with the director reading the part of the American and David playing opposite him. Those seated at the table laughed several times at the jokes David’s character cracked, and as he finished, David took a seat in the chair.  
“Well.” The director said with a sigh, “I don’t think we have to look much further.”   
The others agreed, and David smiled.  
“I’ll send you a copy of the script, and if you like it, I hope you’ll accept the role, David.”  
“I love what I’ve read so far.” David said excitedly, “Um, just wondering, do we know who will be playing the American?”  
“Ah yes,” The director said, “Just another incentive for you to sign on, Robert Downey Jr has already accepted that part.”  
David felt himself exhale sharply and lean forward a little in surprise. “Iron Man?” Was all he could muster.  
The Director laughed, “I thought you’d say that. Yes.”  
“Well I mean I’ll take a look at the script but I think you can count me in on this one.” David said with his eyes wide. He walked over to the table to shake the hands of those seated, and left without even saying goodbye.

A few weeks had past and David had had a chance to read the script of his next project. It was the day of the read through, and David was wondering how he would talk to Robert Downey Jr while still seeming like a colleague and fellow actor rather than a silly enormous fan.  
He entered the room again to find it very similar to those he was used to. Long tables lining the walls with name tags, water bottles, and each cast member’s copy of the script. David passed and greeted a few familiar faces as well as some new ones before finally being introduced to his costar.  
“Mr. Downey Jr,” David said in his thick Scottish brogue, “It really is an honor to finally meet you.”   
“Mr. Tennant,” Robert said, taking David’s hand into a hearty handshake, “I could say the same to you.”   
“Please, call me David.” David said, trying not to grin so hard.  
“Call me Robert, of course.” The other man said, smiling back at him.  
“I’m sorry,” David exhaled, “I’m trying to keep cool but I am a huge fan.”  
“Really?” Robert asked, “Because I am a huge fan of yours as well.”  
“Oh you’re joking!” David said in disbelief.  
“No, I really am.“ He smiled, "I am a big fan of Doctor Who, and I thought what you brought to the part was just phenomenal.”  
“That- that is amazing. I am a huge fan of Iron Man, let me tell you, you’re just great.” David was talking a bit too fast and fighting off a blush that was fighting its way onto his cheeks.  
“Is it true you had wanted to play that part since you were young?” Robert asked David, leaning against the table.  
“Oh yes, since I was very young. I just loved the show.” David confirmed.  
“Well, I’m very much the same in that I wanted to be Iron Man from a very young age. Well, not act as him- actually be him, but that’s beside the point.” The two men laughed together and it was evident to everyone in the room that they had really hit it off.  
“And here we are now,” David said, looking around the room, “Iron Man and The Doctor about to make a film together.”  
“Indeed,” Robert agreed, “It seems rather surreal actually.”  
And with that, the director entered the room and called for everyone to take their seats to begin the read through. David and Robert sat next to each other, both knowing that this was going to be a whole lot of fun.


End file.
